


冬のはなし

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 加洛沒有說再見，包含那些他沒有說出口的情感，一起藏進心裡很深、很深的地方，他會一直記得那這片佈滿星海的夜空，因為那是他們分離前第一次、也是最後一次，一同仰望的天空。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里加 - Relationship, 里歐x加洛





	冬のはなし

里歐是在冬天來臨時離開普羅米波利斯的，帶著曾經是燃燒者的眾人們，前往無人知曉的地方，加洛還記得在對方離開的前一晚，他們還一起坐在滅火隊的頂樓，看著那片蒼穹。  
沒了照亮城市的光害影響，深夜的天空遍佈著星光，他們沒有說話，只是抬著頭望著天空，四周安靜地彷彿能聽見彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
「你非走不可嗎？」加洛的聲音在兩人沈默許久之後打破了寧靜的空氣，「還能再找找其他辦法吧？」  
加洛不自覺地搓著自己的手指，即使不再是燃燒者了，也不再有普羅米亞了，曾經身為燃燒者的人依舊因過往的刻板印象而被人歧視，甚至被帶著惡意的人們刻意壓迫，那便是里歐最後決定帶著眾人離開的主因。  
加洛嘗試著改變些什麼，可是當人們心中產生一絲芥蒂，就很難再改變種下的因果，就像植物深入土壤的粗根，在看不見的地方遍佈，那樣的情況不但沒有因為時間過去而變得更好，還不斷加劇惡化下去，直到壓垮里歐的最後一根稻草——一名曾經是燃燒者的少女遭人拖進偏僻的暗巷中，被人打到重傷致死。  
「還有辦法嗎？」里歐的回答明明是問句，在加洛的耳裡聽來卻又像是否定句，「我們都知道有些事情就是無法改變。」  
「但你改變了，不是嗎？」加洛依舊試著說服對方，里歐收起過去的衝動，更加願意與那些帶著歧視的人構圖，可是就像這一刻，他們都沒有低下望著星空的目光，就彷彿仰望著在天上閃爍的希望，即使，希望並不如他們所願。  
「加洛·提莫斯，我只說一次。」耳邊再次傳來對方的聲音，加洛感覺到撐在矮牆上的手被輕輕碰觸，兩人的指尖靠在一起，傳遞著彼此的體溫，他想伸手抓住，好像只要這麼做，就能留下些什麼。  
像是慰藉，像是情愛，像是里歐  
「不要跟我說再見。」里歐的聲音有些悶悶的，但加洛不敢轉過頭，深怕會看見對方的表情，「什麼都不要說。」  
加洛過了好一陣子，才發出嗯的一聲當作回覆，他悄悄地把手指再向前一些，摩擦過里歐手掌的皮膚，他想再記得多一點，關於里歐的事情，不管是低沈的聲音，皮膚的觸感，或是足以將他燃燒殆盡的感情。  
加洛沒有說再見，包含那些他沒有說出口的情感，一起藏進心裡很深、很深的地方，他會一直記得那這片佈滿星海的夜空，因為那是他們分離前第一次、也是最後一次，一同仰望的天空。

-

後來沒有寫完的後續：

我覺得就算沒有普羅米亞，人類還是會排斥前燃燒者，然後曾經是燃燒者首領的里歐，後來會想帶前燃燒者離開，加洛很想阻止卻沒有辦法。  
他會因為民眾歧視里歐而跟那些人吵架，可是最後依然無法改變其他人的看法，他想了很多辦法想讓里歐留下，可是那時候加洛已經喜歡上里歐，他知道必須讓里歐和燃燒者離開，才是對他們比較好的選項。  
可是說不出口的戀情，該用什麼方式道別？  
普羅密亞像是詛咒，為里歐和燃燒者帶來痛苦，但卻又像是魔法，把里歐帶到他身邊，可是魔法在十二點響起的鐘聲里失效，在沒有里歐的普羅米波利斯，他該怎麼面對這樣的明天到來。  
火焰熄滅了，但他的心還沒有，可是擋在他們之間凍結的距離，即使他用盡全力，也無法燃燒靈魂來溶解。  
分開之後，里歐忙著重建另一個村落，讓燃燒者和眷屬居住，他甚至沒有時間去想加洛，而且為了不被打擾，里歐並沒有告訴任何人他們要搬去哪裡。  
過了一年多之後，某天一個孩子抓著里歐的手說，村落外圍有一個奇怪的人，要找里歐，因為怕是要找麻煩的人類，里歐帶著武器走出村落，結果看到加洛坐在機車上，向他招手，原本像是被冰封的情緒在那一瞬間融化，他放下武器，調整好自己的樣子，里歐說，你來幹嘛，這裡不是你該來的地方。  
加洛說，我是來找你的，與其他人都無關，他說我不是來找你回去普羅米波利斯，只是想來看你好不好。  
那一天，里歐讓加洛進到村落，里歐說他們從來沒讓一般人進到這裡，加洛是第一個。  
加洛有點生氣，他說為什麼里歐總是要把一般人和燃燒者分那麼清楚，為什麼他就不能只是加洛‧提莫斯就好？  
拋下那些成見，他們不是前燃燒者和人類，只要是里歐和加洛就好。  
里歐雖然很照顧其他人，但是自己的房子卻很簡單，甚至只有一間房間，只能讓他們擠一張床，反正以前在滅火隊有一段時間也是這樣。  
加洛睡不著，里歐也是，但因為里歐背對加洛，所以加洛不知道他睡著了，結果加洛就開始像是自言自語說話。  
說他在滅火隊的日子，說重新開張的比薩店，說重建的普羅米波利斯，他自言自語越說越小聲，後來只剩下呼吸聲，里歐以為加洛睡著的，正想轉身時，卻聽見他很小聲地在他背後說。  
我很想你。  
加洛的呼吸打在他的後頸，狹窄的床讓他的手臂貼在里歐的背後，害怕被加洛發現他沒有睡著，里歐進退兩難，那四個字的在他的身體里無限膨脹，彷彿要把他整個人占據。  
說完後的加洛沒過多久也翻過身，他們背對背，隔著單薄的衣物，里歐紛亂的思緒像是一團打結的毛球，他越是想要解開，反而把自己綑綁進圈套里。  
他最後徹底放棄，里歐直接翻過身，額頭靠著加洛的背後，雙手繞上他的腰，結果其實沒有睡著的加洛被突如其來的擁抱嚇到，他想回頭看里歐，卻被對方壓回原本的背對的姿勢。  
「里歐，你.....」  
「閉嘴，我只說一次。」  
那是宛如普羅米亞在身體的燃燒的熱度，遲了好久的話在他心底吶喊，他深呼吸幾口氣，才緩緩開口。  
「加洛‧提莫斯，你聽好，我只會說一次。」  
他說他不是沒想過回普羅米波利斯，只是他沒辦法回去，在這裡的日子很好，但是比不上他和加洛一起住在滅火隊宿舍的日子，可是他不能自私的回去，所以他在離開那天沒有跟加洛道別，因為這樣就可以假裝他們沒有分開。  
可是現在，就只有現在，他終於可以說了，說他想再去吃新開張的比薩店，想再見到滅火隊的大家，還有，我也很想你。  
加洛激動的掙開里歐的手，直接翻身用手壓住里歐的肩膀，直接吻上里歐的唇，強行撬開他的嘴巴，他感覺到加洛扯開他的上衣，但里歐也不想等待，他拉著加洛的衣領，把他向下拉，像是在沙漠中找到唯一的綠洲一般渴望著彼此。


End file.
